Someday She'll Know
by klm111a
Summary: Format Changed. For Improv, Sequel to Sleepless Night. While Rory is in Maine for the start of the Holidays Lorelai is confronted with Christopher and finds out who she really is in love with. (L/L)


Someday She'll Know  
  
Summary: For Improv, Sequel to Sleepless Night. While Rory is in Maine for the start of the Holidays Lorelai is confronted with Christopher and finds out who she really is in love with. (L/L).  
  
Improv # 16: ~ spin ~ glitter ~ yawn ~ black  
  
Rory was supposed to be home for Christmas. Lorelai had had it planned out for week in advance movie nights, parties to go to, playing in the snow everything had been written down to the second but her mother; Emily Gilmore had to ruin it all. The moment she had heard on the phone "I need to ask Rory something," there was no doubt in her mind that Rory would say yes no matter how crazy the idea. She had been heartbroken but she hadn't shown it, only to her pillow right before she fell asleep. And then Rory had called that day bubbling about Tristan and her late night rendezvous. She had fallen in love and couldn't stop talking about it. Lorelai had pretended to be interested but she wasn't. It wasn't fair that her twenty- year-old daughter had a love life while her thirty six year old mother had none. Ever since Christopher's news of Sherry having a baby she hadn't seemed to ever have that someone. Luke had promised her that it would happen for her, that anyone would be lucky to have her but so far no such luck. Sighing she grabbed her purse and was planning on heading to Luke's when she opened the door to reveal Christopher.  
  
"Chris?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"We're filing for divorce, Lor," he said quietly.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"We decided it was for the best. I'm still in love with you,"  
  
"Don't do this," she warned.  
  
"I know you haven't been seeing anyone, I do talk to Rory you know,"  
  
"I know," she replied folding her arms in front of her chest. She could feel herself wavering this always had happened. He would come back and she would let him back into her life but this time it would be different.  
  
"Aren't you still in love with me too Lorelai?"  
  
"Christopher, I have a boyfriend," she lied.  
  
"Who?" he asked surprised. "Luke," she lied again praying that Luke wouldn't kill her for this. "I don't believe you," he replied. "I don't have to prove it to you," she said haughtily.  
  
"I'll kiss you right now then and all of Stars Hollow will know in minutes,"  
  
"Okay, okay.we're going!" she said pulling her bag over her head as they walked to Main St. Lorelai prayed Luke wouldn't kill her when this was done but knowing him he would, sighing to herself she rolled her eyes. She and Christopher were adults for crying out loud they shouldn't be playing childish games.  
  
* ~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luke had been scrubbing that same spot for over twenty minutes. Jess had shot him a worried look but he had ignored it. Lorelai-- as usual was on his mind. It drove him crazy how every other week she would come in complaining about another crappy date why couldn't she see he was in love with her? Completely infatuated? She never noticed and that depressed him. Suddenly the bell jingled from the door and Lorelai appeared with Christopher right behind her. Oh great, they were back together again-but Lorelai has this sorry look in her eyes.  
  
"LUKE!" she called even though he was right there.  
  
"What?" he asked impatiently trying to ignore how beautiful her black hair looked, different than normal. Had she done something with it as of two hours? "Coffee," she requested smiling at him apologetically.  
  
"You're not," announced Christopher.  
  
"I am too!" she hissed back.  
  
"What the hell is going on," Luke demanded impatiently pouring coffee for Lorelai.  
  
"Just telling Christopher here about our relationship," she emphasized.  
  
"Our relationship?" he replied confused.  
  
"Yes, Luke how you're my boyfriend.he has such a short-term memory you know," Lorelai said with a fake laugh. "That's a lie, Lorelai," her eyes were glittering from the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"You owe me," he muttered lightly as he leaned in across the counter and kissed her. He pulled away and Lorelai was still staring at him wide-eyed. Christopher glanced at the two of them, accepted the kiss as Lorelai was telling the truth and left the door jingling behind him. Jess came down the stairs into the diner and realized it was only Lorelai left still staring at Luke. "I'm going back upstairs Uncle Luke," he said yawning for a moment and returned back to where he had come from.  
  
"I should go," she stuttered walking out of the diner closing the door quietly, after many years of opening and closing the diner door. Luke closed his eyes for a moment and leaned against the counter. He had ruined his friendship with Lorelai, forever. He noticed she was sitting across the street from Luke's on the bench.  
  
"Jess!" he bellowed and for once he hurried down the stairs. "Yeah?" came his response. "Watch the diner a minute," he said hurrying out the door ignoring his protests.  
  
"Lorelai." he said softly sitting next to her. "Thank you," she whispered. "For doing that.I mean you didn't have to I mean I could have always gone out with Christopher again-it would only last a month or so and then he could break my heart,"  
  
"I didn't want you to go through that again," he whispered wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Why did you?" she asked softly.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" he sighed and took off his baseball cap for a moment, wringing it in his hands. "Why can't you see it? Everyone in this whole town can see it and it annoys the hell out of me,"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Lorelai, I'm in love with you,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm in love with you," he whispered and kissed her. "Oh god, Luke.I'm in love with you too, I guess I was just to scared to admit it but I think you are that guy for Me me," he smiled at the mention of their make-up of their only major fight ever, over Jess but he had grown on her and ever since he and Lorelai had stayed close. Suddenly Lorelai jumped up and then did a little spin. She laughed and said, "Even though Rory isn't here this week won't be so bad,"  
  
"Well good," he replied leaning in and kissing her. Again. Lorelai smiled Luke had been right, someday she would find that perfect guy and now she knew whom.  
  
Finis. 


End file.
